Mobile electronic devices (MEDs) capable of computing, information storage and communications are increasingly becoming commonplace. MEDs typically integrate the functions of personal information management such as calendaring, data communications such as e-mail and world wide web browsing and telecommunications into a single device. Research In Motion Limited of Waterloo, Ontario, Canada, and PalmOne, Inc. of Milpitas, Calif. USA are two examples of manufacturers of such enhanced wireless electronic devices, and each offer a variety of products in this category.
A typical MED contains a communications interface for establishing wireless communications with telephony and data networks serving different geographic regions. In addition a typical MED contains a microcomputer which controls most of the functionality of the MED and aids in processing of information that the MED is presented with.
As part of its functionality, a MED is called upon to establish communications with a network through many different network access stations as the user of the MED roams through different geographic regions served by different network access station wireless carrier. Typically, each MED has a designated “home” region served by a “home” wireless carrier. All other regions are roaming regions. The characteristics of services provided when a MED accesses a network through its home region, as opposed to through a roaming region. Such service differences can include reduced connection security, reduced availability of certain types of communications such as bandwidth for data communications, and increased connection fees known as roaming charges. Moreover, the differences in service depend on the roaming region through which a connection is made. For example, availability of digital connections can vary from region to region.
Variability of service between the home region and the roaming regions can present a significant problem to MED users or employers who pay for the services on behalf of such users. Typically, a user who wants to establish secure connections or avoid roaming charges, for example, monitors his or her location and uses wireless communication only in the roaming regions where secure connections are offered or where no roaming charges are incurred. This requires a knowledge of the geographic region covered and services offered by the each network. Moreover, employers paying for user's services, unlike users, have no way of monitoring individual MED locations and hence rely on individual user's vigilance in order to ensure secure connections or avoid roaming charges.